Time to spare
by EvanlynFan
Summary: Alyss, Horace, Cassandra and Will are finally together again. They decide to go to a lake.
1. Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Ranger's apprentice! I'm just here to write fan fiction...**

**So, I am a huge Evanlyn/CassandraHorace fan!! I love their love for each other and how they build up their relationship. So my writing is probably mostly about them.**

It was a long time ago since the four friends saw each other. Will, Horace, Cassandra and Alyss had a lot to catch up with. Of course they visited each other a soon as their responsibilities finished. You can understand that for a crown princess and her husband (the future king), a ranger and a courier the duties almost never finished. But this time they were.

The four best friends and the daughter of Horace and Cassandra (Maddie) decided to go to a peaceful little lake in the woods next to castle Araluen.

They didn't bring knights with them because they really wanted some quality time with each other.

Besides...it couldn't be more safe with a ranger, the best knight Araluen has ever known, a courier with a very sharp saber and a princess with pretty good skills with a sling.

They spread a cloak on the grass next to the water and undressed themselves until their swimsuits.

They sat down on the cloak and talked about how the past few months had been for each of them.

After a while Maddie was bored and wanted to go swimming. She was only four years old so she couldn't swim yet. She asked her mother to come with her and so they both jumped in the cold clear waters of the lake. First Cassandra jumped and then she caught Maddie who jumped in het arms. They had a lot of fun.

Next to the lake, Horace, Will and Alyss watched them swimming and playing in the water.

"So, how is it going Horace?" Asked Will and Horace looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"I mean, with all your responsibilities as the future king of Araluen." Explained Will.

"Actually...lately I have a lot of free time" answered Horace. "Since Duncan is still king he has a lot to do. I can't say I don't have things to do, but since we've had Madelyn he takes a lot of work on himself." Alyss and Will listened quietly. "Cassandra obviously helps him to, but she enjoys the times she doesn't. So we see each other every day and mostly the whole day. It's great because we can do a lot of things now together with Maddie. Horse riding, picnicking and swimming." He looked over to the lake where his wife and daughter we're still laughing and playing and made a gesture with his head towards it.

"That's great!" Alyss said. "You deserve it"

"Yeah" Will answered to. "I mean, we don't have that much free time. " he said with a sad face.

Alyss was immediately annoyed by his words. "Well it's not like we don't do stuff together." She didn't look at Will while she said it. Instead she looked at the trees above her.

"Not much." Answered Will shortly.

Alyss wisely didn't react. She didn't want to have this discussion again.

Horace who obviously didn't notice the tention between them had taken off his shirt and without saying anything he ran up to the water and jumped in. Maddie and Cassandra screamed out of joy and laughter when the water almost drowned them.

Cassandra had Maddie in her arms as Horace swam up to them and wrapped his strong arms around them both. They were happy!

Will and Alyss sat in silence as they watched them. Both to scared to say anything. Alyss broke the ice. "They look so happy!" She said with a little voice.

When Will didn't react she decided she couldn't take it much longer. "Will...are you happy to?" She looked over at Will.

Will who was still staring at the little family in the water, could feel her gaze.

"I don't know how to answer that question." He said quietly.

"Answer it honestly...please Will, I have to know how you feel!" Alyss' eyes got tears in them. She fought hard not to let them roll over her cheek.

"I am happy with you Alyss! I love you...but I just..." he didn't finish

"You just WHAT?" Alyss said frustrated and sad

"I've got the feeling we are growing apart." He could't look at her while he was saying these words. "We both have our responsibilities and we sometimes don't see each other for days. Or I come home when you are asleep and you wake up and leave while I am still asleep." He could finally look her in the eyes and when he did, he saw the tears dropping down from her face on the cloak. He came a little closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I-I know Will...I- I...I am so sorry!!" She covered her face in her hands.

"No don't be Alyss, don't be."

They sat a while in quietness listening to the wind, water and the laughter of Horace, Cassandra and Maddie.

Alyss spoke again "Will, I promise I will not go until you are awake and we drank a cup of coffee together!" Will smiled at the idea

"I promise if I come home late and you are asleep...I will wake you up with a kiss."

Now Alyss smiled to.

"Yeah let's do that." She said.

"Let's promise to make time free for each other, okay?" Will said seriously

"I promise!" And they kissed

"Now let's go swimming. That's what we came here for right" he winked at Alyss

"I would love it!!"

And with that they ran into the water as well.


	2. Thanks

**Thanks for reading my fanfic story. **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**If you have any notes or tips about my writing please tell me in the comments. If you have a suggestion for another story also tell me in the comments.**

**Again, thanks for reading! Hope to see ya next time!!**


End file.
